


Maybe

by Musetotheworld



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat's mom is a horrible person, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Spa Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Cat had planned a weekend with her mother, something to help bring them together if there's any chance of that left. Unsurprisingly, her mother cancels, leaving Cat with an extra reservation to fill.





	

Honestly, Cat doesn’t know why she even bothers anymore. If the definition of insanity is doing the same thing expecting different results, Cat should have been institutionalized years ago.

But then again, maybe she’s just too stubborn to give in. No matter how many times this happens, Cat has always been determined to be the bigger person, the mature adult in the equation.

It’ll never earn her mother’s respect, but at least Cat will have the satisfaction of knowing she tried. That she hadn’t given up even if her mother can’t be bothered to care. And while that’s not particularly  _ healthy _ , at least she has the satisfaction of being better than the old witch.

It’s cold comfort when she’s waiting in her office alone for someone that will never show, but Cat is long used to that. People let her down with surprising regularity, that’s why she works so hard to keep them at arm’s length. At least like that, she never has to worry about being hurt when they inevitably do.

Staring down at the receipts for two  _ very _ expensive spa weekends, Cat lets out a deep sigh and sees Kara’s head shoot up outside her door, head cocked just slightly as if she’s listening for some other clue to Cat’s mental state. And really, Kara needs to learn to control her reactions, it’s a wonder the entire office doesn’t know she’s Supergirl.

But that’s a problem for another time, one that will come once Kara finally trusts her with that damn secret and makes the whole thing much easier for them both. Right now, she has to decide what to do with these reservations.

It’s not the expense that bothers her, of course. They’re ridiculously overpriced and an amount of money that even she takes note of, but she’s spent more on less many times before. No, it’s the fact that this weekend was supposed to show her mother that Cat could do something right. It was supposed to impress her, maybe take a step or two towards repairing what Cat refuses to believe is broken beyond repair.

Instead, she’s sitting in her office alone, once again disappointed and a disappointment.

As soon as that thought crosses her mind Cat lets out a growl of frustration, standing abruptly and pacing towards her balcony. The privacy it offers gives her the one place in the building she can safely let her frustrations out, and right now she needs that.

Of course, as soon as she gets to the ledge Kara is appearing in the doorway. Even though she’s visibly hesitant, it’s clear she knows something is wrong and has no intention of leaving Cat alone to whatever thoughts she may have. It’s a sign of bravery that Cat had once despaired of ever seeing from Kara, and one that she now welcomes. 

“Miss Grant, James says the layouts will be in his hands within the hour,” Kara says, a blatant if reasonable excuse for her presence at Cat’s side. James is in charge of layouts when she’s away, which means this set would have been his responsibility to edit once Cat’s car arrived to take her to the spa. There’s no reason Cat needs to know how they’re coming along, she trusts James, but giving her an ‘update’ gives Kara a believable reason to check on her.

Cat nods and begins to tell Kara to bring them to her instead, after she cancels the weekend and tries to soothe ruffled feathers with the staff that is no doubt feverishly preparing for her arrival when an idea hits her.

It’s probably the worst idea she’s had all week, but once it occurs to her Cat can’t stop herself from opening her mouth.

“Keira, my mother cancelled,” she starts, already seeing the calculations running through Kara’s mind for those expected cancellation orders. “While I’m admittedly relieved to avoid the hassle of an extended stay in her presence, the cost of the reservations is significant, and I’m not interested in letting it go to waste just because she had other plans.”

“Would you like me to call someone for you, see if they’re free?” Kara asks in confusion, thrown by the unexpected change in direction.

“No, I’d like you to pack a bag and meet me back here in an hour,” Cat says, nearly smirking when Kara’s eyes go wide in shock. “As long as you’re interested, of course. And as it’s a request from me, CatCo will cover the vacations days without them coming out of your time.”

“I mean, if you need me then of course I’ll go,” Kara says as she nervously adjusts her glasses. And while Cat shouldn’t find the confusion amusing, she can’t quite manage to stifle it.

“It’s a vacation, Keira. Not a work trip. There’s no sense wasting the reservation, and if I’m not here then there’s really no need for you to be either. Someone else can handle the calls and whatever else until we get back.” She wants to be very clear what she’s offering, Kara deserves this break as much as she does. And since her mother, thoroughly undeserving as she is, has turned down her own invitation then why not take Kara?

It’s not until Kara has agreed, they’ve made it to the spa, separated to their individual rooms, and then met back up at the sauna that Cat sees the glaring flaw in her plan.

Her small, harmless, and completely deniable attraction to Kara is proven to be anything but when she sees Kara walk in wearing nothing but a towel. The sheer stretch of legs alone would be enough to drive Cat’s desire through the roof, but when combined with biceps so defined she can see the play of muscle underneath and collarbones that should be illegal? Cat doesn’t have a chance.

And Kara knows it, Cat can tell. She probably could tell as soon as she walked in just from the way Cat’s heart rate sped up. Which makes this situation all the more dangerous. Cat should absolutely pull away now, make up some excuse to go back to her room and avoid the temptation in front of her. But she can’t seem to move, frozen in place as if Kara has yet another power. 

So when Kara sits a little closer than she should, Cat decides that maybe some risks are meant to be taken. Maybe this won’t blow up in her face. Maybe Kara will be the one person who doesn’t let her down. Maybe, maybe, just maybe.

At very least, she’s interested in finding out.


End file.
